Forgiveness
by Keiko Wolfe
Summary: The war was over, but to prevent another one we had to disappear, thirteen years later we have to go back but will we be accepted...? Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaOC Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my OC and this story . Hope you like it, please review :3
1. Prologue - Return

Prologue

A woman walked down a deserted village road, her body hidden beneath a large, black, hooded cloak. Behind her followed a twelve year old boy, also cloaked. A large gust of wind attacked them pushing down their hoods. The womans long, pale pink locks lashed about her whilst the wind ruffled the boy's spikey mess of ebony hair. Two pairs of large emerald eyes suddenly became alert and scanned the surrounding area. the woman pushed back her fringe with a gloved hand revealing a green diamond in the center of her forehead. The boy looked up to the woman who also looked at him. She nodded and the boy dissappeared in a small spiral of wind. The woman repositioned her hood and continued her way down the village street. A loud bang sounded in the distance and a smirk ghosted the womans lips.  
The young boy stood infront of a large cloud of dust and leaves his eyes now red with three black comma's spinning around the pupil. He pulled his hood up and his eyes faded back to their bright shade of emerald. A small smirk, resembling the womans, flashed on the boys lips as he formed a few seals, bit his thumb and crashed his hand down onto the floor. A sudden flash of light filled the area. As it faded the figure of the woman stood infront of the boy.  
"Good job, Daisuke!" The boy grinned and tackled the woman into a tight embrace.  
"Thanks kaa-san!"  
"Let's go back before you know who kills us."  
"Okay."  
The pair walked away as the cloud of dust settled. A corpse of a full grown man lay in a crater, his body crushed into the ground.  
The pinkette and Daisuke came to a large wooden manor in the clearing of a thick forest. The walked up the stairs, to the decking and kicked their shoes off, leaving them outside as they entered the house. The woman opened her mouth to speak, instantly being interupted by another woman.  
"Sakura! where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" The said woman bowed her head in shame and the boy fearfully to the chance to sneek away. The woman telling off the pinkette was dressed in a pair of black three quarter lengths and a black crop top, revealing her toned creamy white stomach. Her indigo hair fell just beneath her waist and was tied into a low braid. A pair of pupil-less white eyes stared at Sakura with slight killing intent and worry.  
"I'm sorry Hinata, but the mission took longer than expected and on our way back Daisuke wanted some tomato's so we had to find a shop and the shop keeper refused to sell me any so I threatened him and he still wouldnt comply so Daisuke used hi sharingan on him and then we got the tomatoes and..." The woman smiled innocently and Hinata sighed and a sweet smile etched its way to her lips.  
"Nevermind then. Shiro and Silver should be back soon with some fish, Hunter and Hikari are somewhere arguing and you need to go wash up."  
"Right, about the washing up part..."  
"Do it!"  
"Fine..." Sakura hung her head and ploded her way into the kitchen, but stopped and she passed a picture. It had five women all holding toddlers and grinning at the camera with far too much enthusiasum. Sakura stood in the middle with a baby Daisuke in her arms trying to grab a large silver wolfs ear. on the left side of Sakura was a small woman with shaggy white hair fall past her butt and covering one eye. the eye that was visable was an intense shade of scaret. She held a small two year old boy in her arms with a scruffy mop of white hair on his head alongside a pair of mismatched, one red and one black, eyes. On each of the toddlers cheeks was a blood red fang marking. Beside the small woman was Hinata restraing a three year old girl from grabbing the wolves tail. The girl had stunning bright blonde hair and a pair of pupil-less pale blue eyes along with a set of three whisker like markings on each of her cheeks. On the right side of Sakura was a tall woman with platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high tail with her fringe covering one of her baby blue eyes. She held a girl with darkbrown hair and matching baby blue eyes. And beside her was another woman. She had her brunette hair pulled up into twin buns and her hazel eyes beamed with happiness. She held a pair of twins in her arms, one boy and one girl. Both of them had pupil-less pale brown eyes and rusty brown hair.  
Sakura smiled as she look at the picture remembering that day but the smile was soom replaced by a worried frown.  
"From what you just said then, I guess Ino and Tenten arent back yet."  
"No, they've been gone for almost two months now..." the room was silent and the door was suddenly slammed open. The white haired woman and silver wolf from the photo stood in the doorway soaked with blood. Both Sakura and Hinata's eye's both widened.  
"Shiro! What happened?!" Sakura rushed over, quickly pulling her hair up into a pony tail as she did so.  
"They've found us..." Shiro's red eye shone with anger. Sakura closed the door and began to heal the wounds on the wolf first whilst Shiro walked further into the house. She dropped her cloak revealing a blooded white kimono that fell to her mid-thigh. "I've sent a chakra wolf after Ino and Tenten telling them of what's happening and that we should return to Konoha now."  
Both Kunoichi's nodded their heads in agreement. Shiro slammed her fist into the wall out of annoyance.  
"Thirteen years and they had to find us now!" Sakura finished healing the wolf and walked over to Shiro and offered to heal her. Shiro shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry guys. It's going to be hard for you two returning to Konoha."  
Hinata sat next to her and held her hand.  
"It wont just be hard for us, but you too." Shiro glanced over at Hinata and sighed.  
"It's not the same..." Shiro removed her hand from Hinata's and stood up and dissappeared upstairs.  
Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, both understanding one anothers gaze.  
"She's so stubborn..." Sakura began. "She always makes me heal Silver first and when is comes to her she never lets me heal her..." Sakura sat opposite Hinata. "It's been thirteen years since we left."  
"I know..."  
"The war ended and a week later we had to leave to prevent another one... typical!" Sakura hit the back of her head against the back of the wall and Hinata stared at her hands.  
"Sakura?"  
"Yeah?  
"What are we going to tell them?"  
"I dont Know..."

Two women and three children walked through a dark forest, all hidden beneath their hoods. A red flicker approched them and stopped about ten meters in front of them. It was a wolf made up completely of chakra and sat patiently waiting fo them. The talled of the two women ran over to it and it dropped a scroll into her hand. The wolf vanished in a puff of red smoke and the woman opened the scroll her hazel eyes widening considerably.  
"What is it, Tenten?"  
"It's time to return to Konoha..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Glad you could make it

Chapter 1 - Glad You Could Make It

Sakura sat on a high branch of a tree, about a mile away from Konoha, her eyes set on a large clearing. She wore a simple red kimono that fell to her mid-thigh and had a white circle in the center of the back. A pair of short white leggins covered her legs and a white medical belt hung at an angle on her hip. Her feet had adopted a pair of black, knee high boots and a plain black ninja headband was positioned across her forehead. Her long pink hair was pulled into a pair of low tails. Her eyes shifted to the side and scanned the surroundings cautiously.  
"Hinata, Can you see them yet?" the said girl gently shook her head and sighed.  
"No, not yet." The young woman wore a light purple haori over the top of her black three quarter lengths, synched in at the waist by a beige obi. Her plain headband delicatly hung around her neck on a black ribbon and her feet were protected by a pair of black ninja sandles. Her hair was loosley tied together at the ends. The veins at the sides of her temples bulged slightly and a slight pupil formed in her white eyes. "There seems to be something blocking my byakugan still, but their chakra signitures are both very near. Shiro, maybe you can sniff them out?"  
The white haired girl dropped from a neighbouring tree, still clothed in her bloody white kimono. Silver ran to her side as she begun forming hand seals. A large chakra force surrounded the girl and the wind blew revealing her other eye, which was a deep black. Her black eye shifted red and her pupils slit. A pair of wolf like ears formed out of a red chakra along with a tail, giving her a more wolf like appearance. A twelve year old boy came up beside her looking incredibly alike with the white hair and mismatched red and black eyes.  
"Mama, you smell anything?"  
"Take a wiff for yourself Hunter and tell me what you think." The boy Hunter wore a pair of black boy shorts alongside a red t-shirt with a white pawprint in the center of the front, the inner side lined with soft white fur. He sniffed the air and the red fang markings on his cheeks twitched gently. His eyes widened in surprise.  
"Their only about a hundered meters away in that direction, mama why did you activate your kekkie genkai?"  
"They have someone on their trail..."  
A girl of twelve jumped out of a tree and landed by them, her silky bright blonde hair pulled up into twin tails. Her pale pupil-less eyes activating byakugan as she did so. She wore a pair of black leggins with a pale purple kimono over the top, falling to her mid-thigh, her feet protected by black sandals.  
"Then how come me and Kaa-chan can't see anything?"  
"Hikari! Get down!"  
Daisuke suddenly tackled the blonde to the ground, his eyes red again. Shiro and Hunter both suddenly vanished and Silver lept in front of Daisuke and Hikari as a bunch of kunai came flying towards them. Sakura threw some senbon diflecting the incoming weapons. Daisuke and Hikari used the chance to climb on the wolfs back. Silver sprinted off into the forest, towards Konoha along with Hunter who jumped on the canines back as they passed.  
"Silver! You know what to do!" Shiro shouted and was replied with a howl confirming he heard.  
Sakura, Hinata and Shiro all stood back to back with kunai and shuriken at the ready.  
"Shiro, how many?"  
"About seven maybe more, I think the same thing blocking your byakugan is blocking my senses. Sakura when I say punch the ground!"  
"Got it!"  
Two women ran into the clearing. One of them with brunette hair pulled up into twin buns with braids extending from them, wearing a pale pink cheongsam with a black plain ninja headband covering her forehead and black ninja sandals on her feet. The other woman had long platinum blonde hair pulled into a high braid with her fringe covering one of her baby blue eyes. She wore a dark purple kimono with a black ninja headband wrapped around her waist and black sandals covering her feet.  
"Tenten! Ino! How many?!"  
"Thirteen!"  
Two twelve year old girls and a boy appeared in front of the girls formation, the twins with their byakugan activated. The boy had his hair pulled into a sigle bun with a bun cover while the girl had her hair pulled into twin buns with bun covers. The boy wore a beige kimono with brown ninja pants and black sandals whilst the girl wore a beige cheongsam with brown leggins and black sandals. The other girl had her dark brown hair all pulled back into a high tail with her baby blue eyes unobscured. She wore a dark puple kimono with black ninja sandals.  
"Shiro, get them out of here!" Hinata comanded and Shiro quickly formed some handseals, bit down on her thumb and dragged it down her forearm, several black symbols appeared on her arm and a cloud of smoke appeared leaving two large wolves in it's stead.  
"Mijikina, Jundo! Meet with the others they'll be just at the gates!" Tenten shouted at the twins.  
"Shiki, you do the same!" Ino shouted at her child. The three of them nodded and climbed on the wolves who instantly lept away from the battle.  
Tenten and Ino joined the formation and Sakura smirked.  
"Glad you could join us pig!"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world forehead!"  
"Welcome back Tenten, Ino."  
"It's good to be back!"  
"Sakura! Now!"  
Shiro shouted and Sakura punched the ground creating a giant explosion.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mysterious Children

Chapter 2 - Mysterious Children

Mujikina, Jundo and Shiki arived at the gates of Konoha just as a large explosion sounded from where they just previously were. Once they dismounted the wolves, they disappeared. Diasuke, Hunter and Hikari all ran over and Shiki tackled the white haired boy into a extreamly tight hug.  
"It's good to see you too Hikari, but I would like to breath if you wouldnt mind." The girl released him with a feint blush on her cheeks.  
"Well we should find the person Kaa-san told us about!" Daisuke stated proudly and all of them nodded in agreement. "Mujikina, Jundo, you'll be a pair, Shiki, Hunter so will you and me and Hikari will pair up to. Silver will return to our mothers and help out with their fight."  
"Hai!" The all shouted in unison and flashsteped in their pairs in different directions.

Mujikina and Jundo found themselves at a large estate, with a magnificent garden and a stunning manor house.  
"Where do you think we are, Jun?"  
"I'm not too sure Muji, but that man might know!" Jundo pointed a man that was staring at them with a pair of blank, pupil-less white eyes with slightly greying, long dark brown hair, wearing an old fashioned, long kimono with a dark brown haori over the top.  
"Jun, look at his eyes! They're the same as ours!"  
"Come on then!" Jundo grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her over to the man who's eyes widened slightly with shock.  
"Excuse me sir, but could you tell us where we are?"  
"We seem to have gotten lost?"  
The man shook his head and looked down at the twins.  
"You're at the Hyuga Estate..." Both twins suddenly grew wide smiles on their faces and jumped with joy!  
"That means..."  
"This is where Tou-san and Hina-nee grew up!"  
"Wait, Muji, apparantly the whole of Konoha got destroyed at one point so this must be new..."  
"Oh, It's not as exciting now..."  
The man looked down at the twins with a confused face.  
"Excuse me but could you tell me your names?"  
"I'm Mujikina and this is my brother Jundo!"  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Well, when kaa-san and..."  
"Muji, he basically means how did we get here."  
"Oh, well. We were supposed to be born in Konoha but..." Mujikina suddenly stopped talking as her eyes settled on a picture of a boy of about seventeen with white pupil-less eyes and long brown hair. The picture resembled the twins sort of. "Jun, It's Tou-san." She pointed at the picture.  
"That's impossible! Tou-san died... in... the... war..." Jundo's words faded as he caught sight of the picture. The man followed their gaze and caught his breath.  
"Your father is Neji?"  
"Yeah, Kaa-san told us how he gave his life in the war that happened thirteen years ago, when Kaa-san was unknowingly pregnant with us..."  
"Then you two are both Hyuga's"  
"Not really, Kaa-san and Tou-san never got a chance to marry..."  
"I never knew..."  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"  
"Hyuga Haishi..."  
"That means your Hina-nee's father!" The mans eyes widened considerably.  
"Hinata's alive?"  
"Yeah, shes alive, wait Jun, our mission!"  
"Oh, sorry to end the conversation like this but do you know where Lady Tsunade is?"

Shiki and Hunter walked down a market street hand in hand and suddenly stopped at a barbeque restraunt.  
"Hey, Shiki, lots of people normally eat barbeque, prehaps we can get some information from in there."  
"Are sure you don't want to go in their just because your hungry?"  
"No! I'm being serious!"  
"Okay, but you owe me a date!"  
"Deal!" He gently kissed her check and led her into the restraunt. Hunter's grin was huge, displaying his elongated canines, as he entered the shop. He sniffed the air and his grin widened! "Shiki! Smell all that meat!"  
"Don't be so troublesome Hunter! We're here for information."  
"SHIKAMARU LOOK AT ALL THIS MEAT!"  
"You're so troublesome Kiba..." Both Hunter and Shiki looked at each other in complete surprise and then in the direction of the two voices.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who found that creepy..." Shiki stated with a confused face and Hunter just nodded.  
A woman walked over to the two and led them to a booth next to where the voices came from. The woman left after taking their orders and once she was gone Hunter was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large white dog. Shiki burst out with laughter as the boy struggled to get up with the dog practically hugging him.  
"Don't just laugh Shiki! Help me!" Shiki stood up and walked over to the completley oblivious owner in the nextdoor booth.  
"Excuse me but can you detattach you dog off of my boyfriend?" A man with shaggy brown hair and feral slit-pupiled eyes looked up from his dinner. He had two red fang markings on his cheeks just like Hunter. He was dressed in black trousers and a black leather jacket with a black headband with a leaf symbol carved into the metal around his forehead. He looked at the girl blankly then at his dog and shrugged, going back to his meal.  
Shiki looked annoyed and narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brow. She grabbed hold of the mans ear and pulled it close to her mouth and took a deep breath. "GET YOUR DOG OFF MY BOYFRIEND NOW!" The and jumped and covered his ears after the girls loud assault.  
"What the hell kid!"  
"Your dog." The man looked down to see the large white dog on top of Hunter. He stared at it for a while and then relised it was actully a kid his dog was suffocting.  
"Ahh, sorry. Akamaru leave!" The dog did so and Hunter just laided there catching his breath.  
The dog mans companion across the table laughed. His dark drown hair was pulled up into a spikey high tail and a small scar marked his cheek. His dark eyes looked slightly droopy as if he had just woken up.  
"You remind me of Ino..." Shiki looked up and smiled.  
"How do you know my mother?" Both the men's jaws dropped.  
"What's your name kid?"  
"Yamanaka Shiki."  
"And your mother is Yamanaka Ino?"  
"I believe that's what she said." Hunter walked over to the table rubbing his nose with his arm, hidding his markings.  
"I was on the same genin team as her..."  
"You must be Nara Shikamaru then?"  
"Yeah, how'd you?"  
"My mother told me about team tens old days before the war."  
"Ahhhh, how old are you?"  
"I'm twelve!"  
Shikamaru froze and Hunter laughed moving his hand form his face and the dog man noticed his markings.  
"Hey kid, where's you get those markings?"  
"My mother gave me them when I was a baby, why?"  
"Those are my clans markings."  
"So you're an Inuzuka, so is my father!"  
"Who's your mother?"  
"Well she doen't really have a last name by she's called Shiro and she was raised by wolves!"  
Kiba also froze and both Hunter and Shiki look at each other surprised.  
"We didn't get a chance to ask where Lady Tsunade is..."

Daisuke and Hikari looked up at the Hokage building with pleased faces.  
"I told you we'd find it!" Hikari fist pumped the air and danced on the spot happily while Daisuke rubbed his forehead in annoyance.  
"You're so annoying!"  
"Shut it Teme!"  
"Why don't you Dobe!"  
"Baka!"  
"Dobe!"  
"Baka!"  
"Dob..." Daisuke was cut off by a passing squad of genin.  
"Hey we never found out what happened to Haruno Sakura in the Academy..."  
"Oh yeah, Is'nt she meant to be a second generation sannin?"  
"Yeah, but to me she's just a traitor who abandoned the village in it's time of need. She has no right to be called a kunoichi of konoha... ouch!" A stone hit the boy in the back of the head and Daisuke stood with an annoyed look and another stone at the ready."  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" The boy yelled at Daisuke who displayed an emotionless face.  
"I dare you to repeat what you just said about Haruno Sakura!"  
"What she's a traitor!" Daisuke threw the other stone and the boy managed to block this time.  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"Your my problem!"  
"Do you wanna settle this on the training grounds?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
Both boys wandered off whilst the other two members of the boys team panicked and ran into the Hokage's building and Hikari followed Daisuke almost to excitedly.  
Daisuke pulled on a pair of leather gloves with a smirk on his face as he looked over at his opponent. The other boy pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting stance.  
"Arent you going to get out a weapon."  
"Nope..."  
"Your mistake! On go."  
"San, Nii, Ichi, Go!" The boys both shouted in unison and began to attack each other. Daisuke dodged everything the boy threw at him with ease, his smirk never leaving his face.  
The boys team members came running with two men following close behind. One of the men had a spikey mess of bright blonde hair with matching sky blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks whilst the other man had unruley ebony locks and peircing black eyes. They arrived just as Daisuke landed a punch to the ground, shattering it beneath his feet creating a large crator. A few stray shards few out, on of the slicing Hikari's cheek. The girl didn't even flinch and just carried on watching the match even as blood began to roll down her skin. It had already begun to heal itself.  
"Daisuke, that's enough, get it over with so we can finish our mission!" Hikari shourted at him and the boy sent a smirk in her direction.  
"Of course."  
The ebony haired man studied the fight closely, looking quite impressed.  
"Hey Sasuke, doesn't that boy's fighting style remind you of Sakuras?"  
Hikari's looked up at the blonde who commented on Daisuke.  
"Your right Naruto... It's strange."  
Daisuke dogdged a kunai coming towards his face and his eyes shifted to red. He pulled back a his arm and punched the boy in the face, forcing back a few meters and knocking him unconcious. Daisuke removed his gloves and walked over to Hikari, his hand glowing a soft green. He cupped her cheek and healed the cut extreamly quick.  
"Sorry..."  
"I don't mind, I didn't even notice..." Hikari smiled softly and the man, Sasuke saw Daisuke's eyes, immediatly walking cover upon doing so.  
"Kid, How the hell do you have the sharingan?!"  
"Um let me see, the same way I have the kyuubi's chakra, we inherited it... Baaaaaaaaaaaka!"  
"What?!" Both men shouted in unison.  
"Now, now, is that any way to greet your children?"  
Sasuke froze solid and Naruto feinted, dropping to the floor with stars practically spinning around his head.  
"I think we broke them..." Daisuke said pointing out the obvious.  
"And we forgot to ask about Lady Tsunade..."  
"Dobe!"  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe!"  
"Teme!"


End file.
